


Of Pets Played and Reaped Rewards

by mobileLignum



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Furry, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobileLignum/pseuds/mobileLignum
Summary: You don't believe in love. You don't believe in words of adoration coming from your former subjects, you don't believe it coming from strangers, and you certainly won't believe Velanova no matter how hard she tries.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Velanova/Luster
Kudos: 5





	Of Pets Played and Reaped Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> another comission!! didn't expect this to be what i posted near new year's but here we are!

Today is shaping up to be full of noise.

Velanova’s castle, which was initially empty aside from herself when you tried to take over, is now busy and full of life. The inhabitants of this planet (the ones that work in the castle anyway) walk around getting things ready, putting up decorations, preparing food, replacing paintings, all that kind of stuff. They all wear different expressions on their faces, some are thrilled and excited as they go on about their duty as they are so very happy to finally have the queen take her rightful place on their throne, and others are uncertain and terrified as they work silently. There are sad faces, angry faces, happy faces, various color palettes in the emotional spectrum, but they all have one thing they’re certain of: Things are never going back to normal. Velanova assures all of you that she’ll protect and nurture them, give them a happy life. She has big plans, ones she trusted you enough to tell you about, ambitions far larger than your own even back when your pride was still undamaged. You wonder if she realizes how hard it is to believe her.

Your name is Luster, and though not too long ago you had your own subjects to rule over, today you are Velanova’s favourite pet. You are going to make sure this isn’t going to be for long.

You watch these aliens- you don’t actually remember the name of their species- from the staircase. Any other place and time and nobody would dare look at you in the eye, fearing you might tear them apart for even CONSIDERING the idea of not loving you. People should be feeding gold and gems to your hoard, all the while going on and on about your greatness. It doesn’t matter that it’s fake, you like to hear it, you need to hear it. In a way things haven’t changed much, this so called Star Queen definitely likes to pamper you. She’s fond of you that’s for sure, tells you she loves you, brings you all kinds of treats and gifts, tries to talk to you a lot, but always leaves you to your own devices when you’re not very talkative. She seems fascinated in some way, trying to learn as much from you as possible, and sometimes she’ll just KNOW shit you definitely haven’t told her, pick at a spot that she shouldn’t know about. It reminds you of Midas, but there’s no way she knows him. All things considered your queen clearly wants you in her life, but you’re not a fool, you know this is all a fucking trick. You don’t think anyone could care so much about you without wanting something in return or being under your influence. It’s a lie, it always is.

The servants are weird too, once in a while between doing stuff for her, as well as you, they will just stop and...Talk to her, for no reason, they just have a full conversation and if they’re the kind that is still scared or angry she always tries to cheer them up regardless of what they already think of her. They try the same with you sometimes but you just hiss at them, they’re not on the same level as you and they should not treat you as their equal- even if Velanova looks incredibly disappointed with you everytime this happens. Even if the look on her face while she scolds you breaks your heart and twists your insides. She’s using you, she has to be, you’re not a fool. You say that to yourself over and over in your head, you’re not a fool, you’re not!

Some of the servants wave at you, others go on about their day. The look on your face shows nothing but disgust at these creatures, so you just turn around to look for Velanova. You would fly up the steps but as you rub a hand on your swelling stomach you remember how paranoid you are at the idea of flying while you’re like this. You make your way up and up to where her room is- You have your own room just opposite to hers which you use most of the time until your aching need becomes so bad you sleep with her. She doesn’t punish you for wanting to sleep away from her, saying she understands if you need time. You gotta admit you’ve never seen a more skilled liar and manipulator in your life. You grit your teeth at every memory that surfaces as you stand outside her room, every gentle touch, every encouraging word, every hope shared of a better world. The concern on her face when you talked about your family, what was that even about?

You open the door without knocking, and there you see her. Regal as ever, wings resting as a cape. You are breath-taken once more everytime you see her. She seems to be holding a small device- you’ve never seen before in her hands. You’ve lived a very primitive life since you were hatched so you’re not familiar with most tech, but that thing doesn’t seem to match anything you are familiar with, especially from this planet. The sounds coming from it are strange and she presses the little buttons on it constantly, but there are only four letters on one side and the other seems to be some sort of directional pad. What kind of communication device even is that? Ridiculous. She knows you’re here, because of the hivemind, but she doesn’t even acknowledge you right now. How interesting could that thing be?

“What are you even doing?” You finally cave and ask.

She stops momentarily and turns to look at you. She seems to have snapped back from some sort of intense focus, she looks confused for a second and then she remembers something. “Oh! It’s an old gaming device- I told you about those, I still can’t believe you’ve never played games before. Someone gave it to me a long time ago. I’m playing a little monster collecting game, I think you’d like it!”

You glance briefly at the screen on the device. You don’t really get it, but whatever. 

“It’s your choice,” She puts it aside, both of her eyes are on you now. There she goes again, giving you a meaningless choice when she could just FORCE you to do anything she wants. What even is her game, her metaphorical game, the one where she’s playing you and not the ugly images on a screen. “I got something for you darling.”

Another gift. You’d say you’re sick of those but truly you’re actually kind of excited, must be her doing. She always gives you stuff you ask for and stuff she thinks you’d like based on what you’ve told her. It’s freaky how much she actually knows. 

“What is it?” You cringe at how excited you sound. Fuck, you’re supposed to rebel today, not fall even further into her thrall. “Better be good.”

She laughs as she’s prone to do. She reaches for a plushie, one of a cute frog, and opens it’s zipper. Inside there is a collar, and you think that’s all there is until you realize it’s attached to a leash. You’re looking pretty flustered as she just zips the little plushie back up, kisses its nose, places it where it was and pats its stomach.

She offers the cursed thing to you. Her smile is the icing on top, there’s no teeth, no sinister intent behind it but for you this seems as if she were putting a gun to your head. How could you refuse? Surely she’s planning something horrible if you say no. You make the smart choice not to trust her, or anyone.

“No.”

“Oh I see,” She seems slightly disappointed, but she does still put it in your hands. “Do keep it though, put it somewhere where you’ll never see it, but I did spend time learning how to make these.”

She- That’s so fucking stupid and sweet and- “Shut up! No! Stop this charade, stop fucking pretending!”

“I’m sorry?” She looks concerned, and then she looks panicked as she feels your feelings becoming more erratic in the Hivemind. “Darling are you-”

“I don’t fucking want this! I don’t fucking want YOU! Why can’t you realize that?!”

“Just let me go-”

And suddenly your head is empty.

She’s gone, she’s gone from your mind, and so is everyone else. You’re free- you’re alone- you’re free, you’re alone, you’re alone, you’re alone.

“I’m so very sorry- I should’ve realized,” She sounds...What DOES she sound like? You assume she’s fucking with you, but how? How? The signals she sent you in the Hivemind implied she was genuine but- but she had to- what does she gain by letting you go? “I hope you live a long happy life, so long Luster. I really do love you.”

She walks you out of the room, you’re still quiet, you’re still too terrified to move. This feeling is familiar to you, it’s fucking awful, after the first time you- you didn’t think you’d- fuck. She closes the door behind you and you collapse slowly onto your bottom, sitting against the door. You’re crying, why are you crying? Sure you’re alone now but this is what you wanted, you KNEW this would happen. If you succeeded, if you had fought her to the death for this this is what you would’ve gotten isn’t it? This is what you wanted, you wanted this, this is your fault. She fucking loved you and you doubted every damned second of it- fuck. Is this withdrawal talking? It’s definitely withdrawal talking, this can’t be what you feel, this can’t be who you are. You’re not supposed to be weak, you’re not supposed to be a pet, you have a destiny, you were meant to rule- You-

You look at the collar in your hands, you notice it’s colour. Pink, and a yellow symbol resembling a star. Engraved on the golden star are the words “My beloved”

You laugh, and then you cry, and then you question everything. The universe once again reiterates that you’re such a fucking fool.

You sit there outside her door, feeling worn out and empty for hours. You wait for the withdrawal effects to wear out, but they just seem to get stronger. At one point you’re going to have to admit you just like her, that you’re the reason for your own suffering. You stare at the collar.

It would fit so well around your neck would it not? It would look so good on you.

It would make her so happy.

It takes until night time, but finally you give in. You put it on, and it’s such a good fit, such a comfortable touch, you feel so fucking stupid for scorning it. You knock at her door, expecting to see your beautiful queen happy to have you back. When the door opens you notice that she’s been crying, but she doesn’t look surprised, instead she just smiles warmly at you while you offer her the leash. She takes it, and leads you into the room.

“Drink this,” She offers you a cup of water. “It’ll make you feel better.”

You eagerly down it, expecting that familiar sweet flavour that would take you back in with her, but it’s just water. It does help though.

“How..You DID know I’d come back, why were you crying?” You tilt your head, your voice sounds so soft and quiet right now.

“Knowing something doesn’t make the lies stop hurting” She puts a hand on your shoulder and brings you in for a hug. “I’m sorry I thought you didn’t love me- I’m sorry I made you think I didn’t love you- I’m sorry I-”

You kiss her, and it doesn’t take her long to kiss you back. You gulp down the blue honey as it pours inside your mouth, falling back into the bed and spreading. She leans back and holds the leash tight, making sure you’re looking at her. Apology sex is something you’ve never thought you’d experience but that’s just how things are for your species. You’re both giggling, even as you feel the burning relentless WANT build up inside of you. You talk over each other, saying I love you over and over, until she grasps your cock. You gasp, and wine, and- oh god her whole hand is already covered in Pre holy shit that’s so embarrassing.

You can already feel the invisible strings that connect your minds and souls together tie themselves down on the both of you stronger than ever, knowing she loves you beyond the shadow of a doubt, accepting you love her. You’re on a high you’ve never felt before as she pumps you, then she stops to actually spit on it and- Oh dear fucking god it transmits through skin contact too that’s right fuck- You start humping her hand helplessly with a dumb grin on your face.

“I’m sorry I left” you finally say, She just shakes her head.

“It’s okay darling, we’re together now, we’re here, we’re safe,” She takes in her breath, then lets it out. “No one to hurt you, no hard choice to make..It’s just us, just two girls in love”

You fucking start crying again in the middle of sex and it’s made more humilliating when you hear her giggle. She yanks the leash a bit and you grasp the hand that’s pumping you so that you can hold onto her. You’re just so fucking in love and you’re so glad you know what love feels like now. You-

You cum all over her hand, probably wasting a few good eggs, but in that moment neither of you care. You’re whimpering and chittering and just- just the happiest you’ve ever been. It’s a familiar feeling when she lays in bed next to you, and hopefully you two will remain familiar with each other for eternity.

You realize now how easy her love is to believe in.


End file.
